edylandfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Wiki Edyland
a edyland é um servidor de retardados mentais no discord, que mais parecem macacos tacando bostas um nos outros enquanto joga coisas aleatórias para não focar em coisas importa em suas vidas, vivendo em um mundo democraticos de ̶m̶a̶c̶a̶c̶o̶s̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶a̶c̶h̶a̶m̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶p̶e̶n̶s̶a̶m̶ macacos intelectuais que decidem em sua maior parte se vai adicionar um membro no grupo por que questões economicas é inexistente ̶o̶u̶ ̶s̶e̶j̶a̶,̶ ̶s̶ó̶ ̶s̶e̶r̶v̶e̶ ̶p̶r̶a̶ ̶f̶o̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶ ̶g̶r̶u̶p̶o̶ , mas se caso de uma louca no adm a gente pode mandar ele pro Gulag. existem varios chats(canais) da edyland, e cada um tem um macaco que domina o lugar e vc vai ver mais mensagens deles do que mensagem de gente que você nunca ouviu falar no seu aniversario, e existem divisões entre tipos de chats, existem os normais, os chats mais serios (isso n foi uma piada),os de mv, e os chats anormais que variam entre conteudo otimo e se deus visse isso antes n teria nos criado. integrantes * tromba de elefante(jack) * CALABOCA CACHORRO (lukie) * incel hd graphics (teiozemo) * vestido para rapazes(sumi ou vr) * senai de burrice(zikiney ou teius) * pericles só que com pinto molecular(epico{adm}) * leva pib sozinho(knite) * bill gates só que mais rico (beroy) * macaco retardado(coffe) * ri e explode(pedinho) * morreu denovo enquanto eu escrevia(aozora) * faculdade do crime(derpy) * mais sumido que o pau do epico(heartz) * tenho medo dele(patão) * messi com cancer(raid) * não é o que faz asmr(goulart) * n̶a̶z̶i̶ nordestino(adolfinho) * me bugaram aque(buug) * deposito de memes(mauro) * p̶o̶s̶s̶i̶v̶e̶l̶ ̶m̶u̶l̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶v̶r̶ amiga do vr(megurine) * fumante(Banned) * a̶b̶a̶f̶a̶d̶o̶ (maia) * Rola de 50 metros(boarati) * p̶o̶s̶s̶i̶v̶e̶l̶ ̶m̶u̶l̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶z̶i̶k̶i̶n̶e̶y̶ amiga do zikiney(Drawzin) * fazendeiro de mvs(farmer) * manda spriteeeee(jeff the pooper) * Obi-Wan Kenobi(Jedi) * n consegui formular nenhuma piada(maço) * N AVANÇA NIVEL7 (nivel7) * linuxguy (supremesonicbrazi) * FOFO ATE SUA NAMORAD- (rusty) * hackerman (savio) * não se engane com a voz, isso é um homem(zé) fantasmas * biopotassium aka namorada do rusty(Biopossum) * MBJ (sim o mbj ta nesse grupo, acredite ou não) * fantasma que asombra as calls(RαƒαEA) * zamp * ryu * zDarkzZzZz * hi im fox * Kido Nagasaki Ginsan * Nothembur * reDDOs * Gabuno Dragunora * andrews * ketsu edylandes que qualquer edylandes queria mandar pro gulag * o ser mais detestado do servidor (Nyuchi) chats normais ataque-da-home é o centro da edyland, o lugar onde a macacaiada toda ta reunida, então o tanto de merda que você vai ver é surpreendente, mas é obvio que não tem todos os tipos de coisas la, senão o gulag taria cheio de gente. mas é o melhor lugar para conhecer o pessoal do grupo e propor um assasinato ao presidente sem deixar rastros ja que td mundo la ja matou ao menos 1 presidente na vida. ataque-da-carll "é tipo o chat de spam mas só do pessoal que ta em call" diz jack é uma putaria do caralho onde ate mesmo o corno do adm participa ja que ele fica mais em call do que com sua esposa (ou esposo), na call falam merda pra um caralho, então não espere que não tenha um spam de bosta nesse chat. sfw é o contrario do nsfw só coisa boa, fofa, um lugar de alegrias e fofura, ou traduzindo o ceu que deus nos deu. bot descrição de chat de bot muito engraçada olha so hahahahahahahahaha. bot-waifu "parece uma briga de dois estereótipo de burgues pra ver quem tem mais waifu no chat" ''diz '''epico.' é um caso particular, serve para o pessoal(draw e pedinho)ficarem disputando suas waifus com a waifubot(Mudae) e ficar vendo quem e o mais desapropriado de intelecto do grupo. joojinhos era pra ser um chat comun de divulgação de jogos, mas surgiram 2 facções la que ficam brigando por qqr bosta, ja brigaram sobre linux vs windows, e atualmente a briga se aplica apenas para as facções anti-epicGames e so-quero-jogo-de-graça, sendo os membros das duas facções desapropriados de intelecto. gerusa um chat só pra postar fotos da dona gerusa, a velinha mais querida da edyland. chats de mv n tem mt doq falar la, so tem o pessoal que faz mv la postando coisas sobre mv. chats do maia é um lugar só p postar coisas do maia. ele é lindo n é?<3 chats anormais "você quis dizer: deep web" ''diz '''google' lula é o que diz, é um chat para você compartilhar suas fotos do lula e falar muuito bem desse ser magnifico e muito gostoso kim cara eu n sabia que o kim tinha tantas fotos assim(pode ser entendido como kim katagiri, mas era no começo apenas para o kim jong un nsfw "eu não tenho medo de nada, mas aquele chat nsfw.... me assusta" ''diz '''heavy' apenas doentes mentais tem acesso a esse inferno criado pelo capeta para lembra de que a humanidade é a pior dentre as especies do planeta e que deveria ser extinta por toda eternidade. chats serios democracia é onde a putaria pra foder a edyland acontece, é praticamente um chat de votação de entrada pro grupo pq os adm não tem criatividade e nem verba pra bancar coisas maiores(quem diga o adm master que só tem grana p pagar as contas e um salgado). regras n serve pra nada, td mundo faz oq quer quando quer e n tem punição,alias tem mais mensagem de gente falando coisa aleatoria doq regra msm. mas se tu mandar nsfw onde n é pra mandar, tu vai ser linchado em praça publica e vai ter o cpf apagado. = Links idiotas da edyland gays gays gays